The Pact
by Anything But Ordinary
Summary: Future Fic: Ten Years ago, the Cliffhangers made a pact to return to Horizon no matter what. Now that those ten years are up, Cliffhangers have to have a reunion. Will everyone show up? What's everyone up to? Chapter 4 now up. Sorry it took so long.
1. Campfire

I don't own any of these characters from Higher Ground. I am just playing with them I promise to put them back when I am done.  
  
The Pact  
  
Flashback (Night before graduation)  
  
All of the Cliffhangers are sitting around the campfire.  
  
Juliet: I cant believe we are all graduating tomorrow!  
  
Shelby: I know. It seems surreal. I don't know if I am ready to go back in to the real world.  
  
Auggie: I know what you mean girl. I am afraid of what my brother will do to me when I go home. I know that I don't want to follow his crowd anymore. But it is going to be so hard.  
  
Daisy: I am going to miss feeling safe.  
  
Shelby: What do you mean?  
  
Daisy: This is the only place that I have ever felt safe. And everything has changed so much when I was not at home. I mean by mom died and my dad has been through rehab twice so I don't really know what to expect.  
  
Ezra: If it makes you feel better. I really don't want to go home either considering the last time my parents visited me was over a year ago and I ended up in the hospital.  
  
David: Hey, I don't want to go home either. The last person I want to see is my dad but I know it is something that I have to do. I wish that I could hide out here forever but I know that I have to move on with my life.  
  
Juliet: I am afraid.  
  
Auggie: Why?  
  
Juliet: Well, my mom is not exactly a picnic to be around and since I have been home my mom has gotten remarried to Hal and I don't even know the man.  
  
Scott: Do you realize that this might be the last time we are all together?  
  
David: Way to bring the mood down, Scott.  
  
Scott: Come on David you know its true. Think about it outside of Horizon we have nothing in common. Do you honesty think if we all went to the same high school we would be friends? Our lives are too different.  
  
Juliet: Scott I think you're an idiot for saying that because I honesty think we all would still be friends.  
  
Auggie: Jules, get real if we were back in the same high school. Do you think that you miss head cheerleader would date me a gang member?  
  
Juliet: You know I don't care about any of that stuff. But I see your point. I know in high school there would no way I would probably talk to any of you guys no offense but I would be afraid to because of social ramifications. But now I don't think I can imagine you guys outside of my life.  
  
Shelby: It's going to be hard keeping in touch you know.  
  
Ezra: Why?  
  
David: We'll be all over the country. Auggie will be in New Mexico, I'll be in Connecticut, Jules will be in the South, Shel lives in Organ, Scott's from Los Angles, Daisy lives in the Midwest and Ezra you are from Seattle.  
  
Daisy: Yeah, we will be all over the country and soon we will be thrown into a new life.  
  
David: Yeah this whole new unknown life is going to be scary..  
  
Daisy: I wish that we could move on but not forget the past. In the year and half that I have been here you guys have become part of me. I don't wanna forget you guys.  
  
All: Me either.  
  
Scott: I have an idea. In ten years we will all come back to Horizon on the anniversary of graduation for a reunion.  
  
Ezra: How will that help?  
  
Scott: This way in the back of our heads we will know that we will all see each other no matter what.  
  
Auggie: Yeah, Meat I like that it sounds good.  
  
Scott: So is everyone in?  
  
All: Yeah.  
  
David: So no matter where we are in 10 years everybody is to meet back here on June 2nd.  
  
What do you all think? Please read and review to let me know if you all want more 


	2. The Waitress and the Suit

A/N I don't own them and all the characters are property of the Show  
  
Please read and review to make me feel loved.  
  
Chapter 2 The Pact  
  
The Cliffhangers made a Pact 10 years ago to have a reunion. And now that those ten years are up what is everybody up to?  
  
Woman: Table for two please.  
  
Shelby: Sure right this way.  
  
Shelby couldn't believe this was her life. She was a waitress and a bad one at that. Sure she tried college but she dropped out first semester of freshmen year. It just wasn't for her. She wasn't the right person for book learning. It just wasn't her thing. She took a job as a waitress just to make ends meet. Shelby promised herself that this wasn't permanent that when she saw the perfect job she would jump on it. But that job never came and nine years later her she was at the same restaurant she started working at when she was still in her teens. She was 28 and Shelby considered her life as a failure. She had a crappy job. No family. After her stepdad was put into prison, her mom ran off with the first man she met. No one heard from her mom in over eight years. On the other hand, it was Jess who kept her going each morning. After their mom had left, Shelby was in charge of her little sister. She paid Jess' way through college. But Jess left. As soon as Jess graduated college she left town and went to live on the other side of the country. Shelby is lucky to get a phone call from her once a week.  
  
Shelby was counting the minutes to the end of her shift she hated being on her feet for this long. She looked at the list of reservations and noticed that a group of businessmen were coming in. Great, Shelby thought, hopefully, I can some nice money on this one. She was trying to save enough money to get out of town. She didn't care where she would go but she new she needed a new start because she had to get away from him. Him was Jake. She dated Jake for over five years. On the surface it seemed like the perfect relationship but it wasn't. He hit her hard. She tried going to the police but Jake was the sheriff of the town. So whenever she tried to report him, it was her word against him. And his word was worth more. Finally, a year ago she had the nerve to break up with him but that did not happen without repercussions. He withdrew all the money from their joint banking account and left Shelby penniless.  
  
In the distance she noticed a group of suits approaching. Must be the businessmen she thought. There were four of them and the one in the gray suit looked familiar and she couldn't think of who he is. It was going to drive her crazy. He was definitely the uncomfortable one in the group he looked like he wanted to escape from his skin. She quickly approached their table with their check. It was then she recognized him.  
  
Shelby: Ezra?  
  
Ezra: Yes, how did you know my name?  
  
Shelby: You mean you don't recognize me?  
  
Ezra: Sorry, miss. I honestly have no idea who you are.  
  
Shelby: Well then never mind. Here is your check sir.  
  
Shelby ran away from the table in fear. She had just made a fool of herself. And the worse part was Ezra did not remember her. Ezra was one of the Cliffhangers from Horizon. Out of all of the Cliffhangers they weren't especially close. But still he should remember her.  
  
Ezra: Madame, here is the check do you accept Visa?  
  
Shelby: Yeah sure  
  
Ezra: Shelby, by the way I recognized you the moment I saw you.  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
Ezra: I knew who you were I was afraid to say anything in front of my colleagues. They know nothing about the whole Horizon experience. I am afraid to tell them that I used to be addicted to drugs because they might fire me or something.  
  
Shelby: Hey I am just glad you remembered me because I felt like an idiot back there.  
  
Ezra: Shel, you thought that I could forget you. Come on, Horizon was one of the best parts of my life and I think about you guys everyday. Hey listen I have to go a business meeting, could we get together later and catch up?  
  
Shelby: Yeah that would be great. Where? When?  
  
Ezra: How about my hotel. I am staying at the Marriott in room 208.  
  
Shelby was dying of anticipation of her meeting with Ezra. It was great that she finally saw someone from her past who would understand her. He knew what it was like to be in deep emotional trouble. In front of the other Cliffhangers, she felt that she could finally be herself. Like in front of other people such as her fellow waitresses, Shelby thought that she had to put on some sort of act and pretend that everything was perfect but it wasn't.  
  
One of Shelby's main regrets in life was not keeping in touch with the other Cliffhangers. Sure she tried but it was the distance that killed them. Everybody got too caught up in his or her own lives and it became too difficult to hold on to the past.  
  
Shelby knocked on the door of Ezra's hotel room. The man who answered looked more like the Ezra she remembered. He was wearing jeans and a white T shirt with a flannel shirt on top of it instead of the scruffy business suit.  
  
Ezra: Shelby!  
  
Shelby: Hey it's good to see you again.  
  
Ezra: I know today I couldn't get my mind into my business meeting. I kept thinking about our times at Horizon. I kept bringing up memories of the past you know things I haven't thought of in years and it felt good.  
  
Shelby: I know I have been reminiscing all day. I almost called by boss Peter accidently.  
  
Ezra Laughs  
  
Shelby: So have you kept in touch with any other Cliffhangers?  
  
Shelby's worse fear would be that all the others kept in touch but her; it would be mortifying.  
  
Ezra: Well, Daisy and I dated for a while back in college but we both wanted different things so we went out separate ways. And about six years ago, I moved to New York for my job and we haven't spoken since. I haven't really talked to any one else though. I wrote letters back and forth with Jules and Kat for a while but that like stopped nine years ago. How about you?  
  
Shelby: No one.  
  
Ezra: What do you mean no one? Didn't you keep in touch with Scott or the other girls?  
  
Shelby: When Scott went home I never heard from him again and a few months after I moved so I didn't really have time to keep in touch.  
  
Ezra: I thought that out of everyone that you and Scott would keep in touch you two made such a cute couple.  
  
Shelby: Just because we were cute together doesn't mean that we were meant to be.  
  
Ezra: Yeah just keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you will believe it.  
  
Shelby: Yeah, well what is that supposed to mean  
  
Ezra: Shelby, it's me you are talking to. It may have been 10 years since we saw each other last but come on you are still the same. What I mean is back at Horizon you were afraid to let Scott in because what had happened in the past, which by the way is totally understandable. And just when you two got close you ran away because you were afraid of getting hurt. I know you have it because I have the same problem too because of my parents.  
  
Shelby: I have no idea what you are getting at from that little speech you just made but all I got was Ez, you really gotta lay off the Oprah.  
  
Ezra: Yeah whatever.  
  
Ezra decided he needed to change the subject fast because the last thing he wanted to do was alienate Shelby  
  
Ezra: You know what I was thinking about today?  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
Ezra: The last night we all spent together before graduation. You know around the campfire. And we decided to make a pact to all get together in ten years to catch up at Horizon.  
  
Shelby: Oh my god. I haven't thought about that in years.  
  
Ezra: I was just thinking that it has almost been ten years. I mean we graduated on June 2nd and it May 24th . So I was thinking do you think the reunion is still on?  
  
Shelby: I think. I mean is someone supposed to organize it or are we all just supposed to show up.  
  
Ezra: I think we are all just going to show up. Besides if anyone really does want to organize it no one knows where everyone is.  
  
Shelby: True. So do you think we should go?  
  
Ezra: yeah I mean what do we have to loose. I have tons of frequent flyer miles so you wont have to pay and Memorial Day weekend is coming up so we could go then. If worse comes to worse and no body shows, we will still get to see Peter and Sophie.  
  
Shelby: I am so there.  
  
A/N Thanks to all you guys who reviewed and keep reviewing to let me know what you all think. 


	3. The Fallen Hero and the Conselors

A/N please read and review to let me know that I am loved. Sorry it took me so long with this chapter but I had all this home work. Anyways here's chapter 3  
  
Enjoy  
  
Scott couldn't believe this was happening to him. He had it all. Every man's dream job, he was a starting quarterback for the Miami Dolphins. Despite poor grades in high school he was accepted in to a big 10 school. And with the combination of a couple of great player his team was a national champion every year. He was a first round draft pick and was picked up my Miami. Like always when things were going his way it all came down. One game he was caught off guard and he got injured. The next thing he knew his life was flashing before his eyes he thought that his life was over. It wasn't of course he just had a torn ACL. He spent the off-season recuperating and he still wasn't up to par to where he had been. Suddenly Scott resorted to extreme measures. He began to take a controversial drug that had been banned by the league. Soon he got back to where he had been. Scott's drug addiction was back in full force. The drugs to help him out were not enough. He became reacquainted with his old friends heroin, cocaine, and alcohol. He was loosing control. There was one thing that Scott was unaware of though. That during his annual physical a drug test was included with the exam. Now the entire league knew of his problem. He got banned from the rest of the games in the season and was forced to do community service.  
  
Now here he was in inner city Boston staring up at a big brick building. A bus just pulled up to the curb and let out a bunch of screaming kids. Great Scott thought now I have to preach to a bunch of kids that I don't even know not to be like me. It wasn't his idea to come here of course. It was all the judge's idea. Scott Barringer should set out to be a better example and was to go around to youth groups and preach to the kids about not doing drugs.  
  
He proceeded inside the doors. He all of a sudden had a flashback to his days in Horizon. For some reason the kids reminded him of how he used to be. He ran to the only adult he saw in the room and began to ask her questions.  
  
Scott: Excuse me miss?  
  
Woman: Yes?  
  
Scott: I am Scott Barringer and I am supposed to speak to the kids today.  
  
Woman: Oh, yes. I remember now let me show you to the office and then my husband will be in to give you a few guidelines and by the way my name is Jennifer.  
  
Scott: Okay, thanks.  
  
In the hallway, Scott heard a lot of commotion. There must have been over a hundred kids out there. He couldn't believe that he was considered to be those kids' heroes. When Scott was little he used to look up to athletes and wanted to be like them. He still couldn't get the whole idea that there were kids who looked up to him.  
  
A few minutes after Jennifer had left, a man with dark curly hair entered. This man looked vaguely familiar to Scott but he couldn't put his nose on where he knew him.  
  
Man: I am sorry it took me so long my wife told me that you were in here. We were just trying to get all the kids settled. It takes all of us since we are so under staffed. My name is David Ruxton and I am head of this program. And I am sorry sir but I didn't catch your name.  
  
Scott couldn't believe it. It was David. David was well Scott didn't exactly ever consider him a friend but the went to Horizon together. While at Horizon, David was the most obnoxious person in the world. Him and Scott always butted heads. Peter always thought that it was because they were so alike but he couldn't see it. To him, Scott always thought of David as a confused kid. But now here he was like it or not, here he was. Scott hated to let David see him like this. It was obvious by the situation here. That David succeeded in the world come on he had a job and a wife, which was more then Scott had. He did not like people to see him fail especially David.  
  
Scott: Uggh My name is Scott Barringer.  
  
David: Oh my god, Scott I thought you looked familiar. I never thought in a million years that I would ever see you again.  
  
Scott: Me either. I don't mean to sound rude or anything but can we get this over with.  
  
David: Yeah whatever you want man. Okay I will give you a brief history. This is a non-profit organization so that means no solicitation. All of these kids are from inner city Boston. Most of them come here because they have no where to go after school. Most of them don't even have a chance to finish school. Only 50% of these kids will likely go on to high school and of those only 30% will graduate. So your main purpose is to say that stay in school and don't do drugs. This is a tough room to sell.  
  
Scott: Okay, I think I can do this.  
  
David: don't worry about this you'll do fine.  
  
Just as David said that a little boy came into his office.  
  
Boy (crying): Daddy  
  
David: Colin what's wrong?  
  
Colin: Alyssa and Alyson pushed me and my knee hurts.  
  
David: Come on and you can meet my friend from high school while I fix you up.  
  
Colin: (sobbing) Okay, I am Colin Dwight Ruxon and who are you?  
  
Scott: (laughs) I am Scott Barringer. And how old are you?  
  
Colin: This many ( he holds up four fingers)  
  
Scott: Wow, you are getting really big. David out of all the people in this world I never expected you to have kids.  
  
David: Me either and I have 3. Yeah Colin here has two older sisters they are going on six.  
  
Scott: I am surprised you really grew up.  
  
David: Yeah I think that no one is as surprised as me. When I met Jenn things just changed.  
  
In mid conversation, an African American woman interrupted them.  
  
Woman: David there is a fight brewing and you might need to break them up.  
  
David: Let me guess Noel and Jesse again  
  
Woman: Yup  
  
David I'll be right there. Oh by the way Scott you remember Kat right?  
  
Scott: Kat oh yeah  
  
Scott couldn't believe but it was Kat who was right in front of his eyes. Him and Kat went to high school together but she graduated a year early and they lost touch. He had nothing but good memories with Kat. He was surprised to see her and glad.  
  
Scott: Wow Kat what are you doing here?  
  
Kat: I work here. David and I are partners.  
  
Scott: I didn't realize that you two kept in touch.  
  
Kat: Yeah well I transferred to Boston University my sophomore year and I roomed with his wife Jenn and they were already dating so we became pretty good friends. And when David graduated we decided to start this organization it took a couple of years to get it off the ground but here we are.  
  
Scott: That's good its nice to know that at least some of the Cliffhangers kept in touch.  
  
Kat: what do you man that you and Shelby aren't together?  
  
Scott: Yeah I never talked to her after graduation.  
  
Kat: Wow never would have guessed that.  
  
Scott: Yeah I kinda wished we did though.  
  
David walks in.  
  
David: Hey what did I miss?  
  
Kat: You missed Scott here pine over how he never saw Shelby after graduation.  
  
David: Well you know it has almost been 10 years since we have graduated and didn't we plan on a reunion or something.  
  
Scott: Oh yeah that night around the campfire. Hey its coming up. Do you think Shelby will come?  
  
A/N please I beg you read and review let me know what you think. I promise I wont take so long with the next chapter. 


	4. The Townies Encounter the Social Worker

A/N I own nothing including any of the characters from Higher ground. I am just a person with too much time on my hands  
  
The Pact  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Please Read and review to make me fell loved  
  
Juliet and Augusto Ciernos entered through the small narrow door of the real estate office. They could not believe that this day had finally come. They could finally afford to buy a house. After years of saving every penny and clipping coupons they were finally able to fulfill their dream of buying a house. They desperately needed a bigger space. They already had four kids with one more along the way and their trailer, which has been their home for the past eight years, was a shoebox.  
  
After Horizon they both went their separate ways but that didn't last for too long. Juliet was tired of constantly trying to live up to her mother's expectations. She tried to keep quiet to please her mom. To all of Jules' horrors, she allowed her mother to put her in the state beauty pageant to attempt to gain what they one lost. Throughout all of this Jules continued to miss Auggie like crazy. He came down for a visit about two months after they left Horizon. Jules was afraid to tell her mother that he was visiting because she was terrified of her approval. They met on the sly at a motel across town. It was one of the most romantic weekends of her life but it was soon over.  
  
A month later, Juliet began to feel sick. For one time in her life she wanted to eat but she couldn't hold any food down. Finally she got up the nerve to go the grocery store and she bought herself a home pregnancy test. To all of her horrors she was pregnant. She didn't know what to do. Quickly she threw the test into the trashcan and kept the information to herself. Later that night she heard a scream. It was her mother. She found the test in the trash. That night Mrs. Wayborne kicked her only daughter who was pregnant out on to the streets to fend for herself.  
  
Confused and lost, Jules went to the only place life ever made sense, Horizon. It was here that Sophie comforted her and called Auggie. The two decided to get married even though they were not even nineteen. Peter arranged a small wedding with a justice of the peace. He also arranged for the newlyweds to live at Horizon until they got on their feet.  
  
Eventually, Auggie got a painting in the gallery and the couple and their growing family were finally able to buy a place of their own. It wasn't much but it was something. Throughout the years, Auggie tried to be an artist but that wasn't bringing home money for his family so he became a mechanic. Jules tried to be a stay at home mom as much as possible eventually that was not financially feasible so she began waiting tables.  
  
Finally Auggie found a great job at a well-known garage and they decided to buy a house. However, they needed get away from Horizon. They appreciated everything that Sophie and Peter had done for them throughout the years but they need to move on. They decided to move to Palo City California because Auggie was able to get a good job their.  
  
Today they left their four kids Carlos, Victoria, Rebeca, and Marisa with Peter and Sophie so that they could look at a new house in California. They spent the entire day looking at houses but they couldn't find anything promising or big enough in their price range. They had to leave to drive the five hours back to Horizon to get the kids.  
  
Auggie: Jules I cant believe it we cant find a place everywhere. I thought that coming up with the money for a house would be the hardest part. But I am thinking that I am wrong.  
  
Jules: I know what you mean I am disappointed too. But we will find something eventually. After all, we have all summer to look.  
  
Auggie: It's kinda late I wonder why all of the lights in the lounge are on. I hope nothing happened  
  
They entered into the lounge that hadn't changed since they were kids. There was still the piano in the corner. And there was even the spot where David and Ezra stained the floor with their science experiment.  
  
Jules: Sophie, what's going on? It's past 11.  
  
Sophie: We have a new admit today who has been causing a little mischief. She already has pulled the fire alarm and we think she has been selling drugs to the other kids.  
  
Jules: Wow, what are you going to do about it?  
  
Sophie: well right know Peter and Roger are trying to keep her restrained until her social worker gets here and Jeff is trying to get rid of the fire department and the police.  
  
Jules: what are you going to do with her? Is she going to be able to stay?  
  
Sophie: I guess you know how Peter never likes to turn his back on kid in need.  
  
Jules: Dont I know it  
  
Sophie: Look over there I think that is her social worker.  
  
Woman: Good evening, sorry it took me so long to get here. I took the redeye from Los Angles. I hope you don't mind. I brought my colleague with me she seems to know your program well.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Juliet saw her. She was about five feet five inches tall. She had shoulder length brown hair and she still had that jaded look on her face.  
  
Jules screamed at the top of her lungs: Daisy is that really you?  
  
Daisy: Is that really you queenie? It must be since it is past 11 and you are the only one I know who is this perky all the time.  
  
Jules: Very funny  
  
Sophie: Hey Daisy what are doing here?  
  
Daisy: well I am the only one from the office who knows anything about this program considering I went through it myself.  
  
Sophie: wow umm so you became a social worker I never would of guessed it.  
  
Daisy: Yeah well part of me can't believe it either but I love it.  
  
After Horizon, Daisy had no direction in her life. Instead of going home she followed David back to Connecticut. She didn't care where she ended up as long as it was not back at home. They dated until David started college. He was moving on with his life and she wasn't . She soon realized that she had to escape.  
  
The only other person who she thought she could turn to at this time was Ezra. He was going to college in Ohio. One day she came up there and surprised him. He gave her a place to stay and soon their relationship developed into much more. They dated for a couple of years until one day Ezra decided to move to NYC. She just couldn't bring herself to follow. She decided to stay in college and see where the world will take her. She majored in social work and after graduation was offered a job in Los Angles. Since she had nothing tying her to the Midwest she moved towards the ocean.  
  
A year ago, her life was shaken up again. But this time it was in a good way. She met Louis while walking her dog and they were an item ever since and last week he asked her to marry him. And she said yes since she couldn't wait to have kids with him.  
  
She continued to chat with Juliet, Auggie, and Sophie. Daisy realized that the Cliffhangers were still a large part of her life that she couldn't deny.  
  
When Auggie asked her the question: How long are you in town for Daisy?  
  
Daisy: I don't know you tell me because if I remember correctly aren't we supposed to have a reunion or something.  
  
A/N please read and review. I promise I wont take so long with the next chapter which will probably be the reunion. 


End file.
